Un Verano De Locos (Dipcifica)
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: Dipper Pines, un chico inteligente, ocupado, serio y retraído tiene que lidiar con Pacifica Noroeste, una chica engreída, millonaria, burlona, despreocupada y muy hermosa. No se llevan bien, ella es la enemiga de su hermana melliza, él el hermano mellizo de su enemiga… se odian a muerte, pero las cosas cambiaran en un pequeño accidente en un loco verano. Dedicado a:cesagarciadiaz99
1. prólogo

**_Título: Un verano de locos_**

 ** _Autora: Saory Namino Cipher_**

 ** _Pareja: Dipper x Pacifica_**

 ** _Summary: Dipper Pines, un chico inteligente, ocupado, serio y retraído tiene que lidiar con Pacifica Noroeste, una chica engreída, millonaria, burlona, despreocupada y muy hermosa. No se llevan bien, ella es la enemiga de su hermana melliza, él el hermano mellizo de su enemiga… se odian a muerte, pero las cosas cambiaran en un pequeño accidente en un loco verano._**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls no me pertenece es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Este Fanfic es una adaptación a un Fanfic mio "un viernes de locos"_**

 ** _Dipper: 17 años_**

 ** _Pacifica: 17 años_**

 ** _Nota: quiero aclarar que si esta historia se parece a la de alguien más, me disculpen… NO es mi intención de copiar ni nada parecido._**

 ** _Nota2: esto es Morden Au, aunque pueda tener una que otra patada de la serie._**

 ** _Dedicado a: cesargarciadiaz99_**

 ** _Disfruten…_**

* * *

 _Prologo._

Nuestra historia se sitúa en una gran cuidad… nah es mentira… nos vamos hacia el poblado de Oregón, para ser más exactos en un pueblo perdido llamado Gravity Falls; un autobús se dirige hacia un lugar un poco peculiar "mistery shack" la cabaña del misterio.

— ¡Dipper! – grito una chica castaña — despierta ya llegamos.

— Ya lo sé… y no estaba dormido… solo descasaba los ojos.

Dipper y Mabel Pines, dos hermanos mellizos completamente diferentes, Mabel una chica alegre y energética que le ve el lado bueno a todo, en cambio Dipper… el… él era otra cosa.

— ¿recuerdas el primer verano aquí?

— Como no recordarlo — suspiro Dipper

Hace 5 años habían ido a pasar el verano con sus tíos Ford y Stan, y bueno los días eran muy entretenidos ahí, fue muy divertido, Mabel tuvo muchos "amores" veraniegos que todos resultaron fatales, y Dipper bueno… él se la pasó casi todo el verano obsesionado con una chica que trabaja en la cabaña llamada Wendy.

— ¡muero por ver de nuevo a pato! — exclamo la mayor de los mellizos

Mabel corrió hasta la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió de golpe y entro gritando.

— Ya Mabel no grites — dijo un hombre de edad mayor con un traje elegante

— Lo siento tío — se disculpó — ¡qué alegría verte! Le dijo abrazándolo de sorpresa

— Si, también me alegra verlos… cuanto han crecido.

Dipper entro a la cabaña, esta seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba; solo que un poco más ordenada.

— Hola a ti también Dipper. Saludo Stan

— Hola tío — saludo observando cada rincón

— Sé a quién buscas… y está en el sótano como siempre.

— Jeje, si bueno… si buscaba al tío Ford.

— Llevare las maletas y si quieres ve a verlo esta abajo.

— Claro, gracias.

— ¡gracias tío! — exclamo Mabel

La castaña salio corriendo a ver a su adorado cerdito mascota, que no le habían dejado llevar a la cuidad. Mientras que el menor se dirigió a la máquina expendedora introduciendo el código, se sentía un poco emocionado al volver a ver a su tío Ford, era el único con quien se entendía bien ahí, y estaba ansioso por ver sus nuevos descubrimientos.

…

Mientras… en gran mansión en las afueras del pueblo, una chica rubia observaba hacia afuera por la ventana. Estaba aburrida, había pensado en ir con sus amigas al centro comercial pero había cambiado de opinión. Se sentía sofocada con sus padres vigilándola todo el día y diciéndole que hacer. Su nombre era Pacifica E. Noroeste, la hija única de la gran y adinerada familia Noroeste, siendo descendiente del "fundador" de Gravity Falls. El verano comenzaba, no había clases, tenía todo el día libre, podía ir a donde sea… pero, ahí estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Un vago pensamiento llego a su mente, hace 5 años había conocido a los Pines, para ser más específica a Dipper y Mabel Pines… dos personajes completamente… fracasados, digo… la hermana eran tan rara, tenía un nombre de anciana anticuada, no tenía decencia, era un caos, hacia cosas infantiles como ponerse pendientes de nachos, simplemente patética. Y el hermano, un sabelotodo, entrometido, nerd, feo, come libros, nunca se sacaba esa gorra de pino y siempre ambos estaban metidos en cosas anormales. No podía evitar pensar en ellos en cada verano… digo la habían ayudado una o dos veces… como cuando casi es asesinada por unas criaturas del mini-golf o como cuando el menor de Pines le ayudo a sacar un fantasma de la mansión.

— ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelos de la cabeza? — susurro

Aunque tenía un poco de curiosidad por ver como habían cambiado, dudaba que Dipper cambiara y mucho menos Mabel.

— Pacifica tus amigas te buscan — llamo su madre

— Ya voy.

La rubia se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a recibir a sus amigas, tal vez no sería tan malo pasear un rato por ahí.

…

— Me alegra verte de nuevo Dipper — sonrió Ford

Hace minutos el castaño había llegado al sótano y se encontró con su tío luchando con una especie de pulpo o que se yo… cosas como esas le hacían pensar que Ford era "cool"

— A mí también tío… tenía muchas ganas de volver… tenia curiosidad sobre tus nuevos descubrimientos.

— No he hecho muchas cosas nuevas desde que te fuiste.

— ¿Cipher volvió a aparecer?

— Claro que no, hace años lo derrotamos y dudo que pueda regresar a esta dimensión.

— Y pensar que Mabel y yo hicimos eso siendo niños — rio levemente

— Lo sé… pasamos muchas cosas locas ¿no, hijo?

— Si…

— Y bien… cuéntame — dijo sentándose en una silla — como te va en la escuela.

— Bien… y sigo mejor.

— Genial… sabes que aun puedes ser mi aprendiz… claro, si quieres.

— lo sé tío… pero aun quiero dejar eso cuando sea más mayor.

— Está bien… no te presionare — suspiro — ahora ve si quieres con tu hermana a dar una vuelta… aunque el pueblo no ha cambiado nada.

— Lo sé — rio el menor — pero tomare la iniciativa… adiós tío.

— Adiós Dipper…

Dipper se despidió de Ford y salio con rumbo al elevador. Cuando llego saludo a los que se encontraban ahí; Soos y Wendy… ambos habían cambiado un poco, Wendy era más mayor y Soos… bueno él se veía igual, salvo por que quizá había bajado un poco de peso.

Al salir se encontró con su hermana charlando con sus amigas; Candy y Grenda, Candy también había cambiado, su cabello era más largo y usaba lentillas quizá, y Grenda milagrosamente le había cambiado el tono de voz.

— Hola chicas — saludo Dipper

— ¡oh Dios! ¡¿ese es Dipper?! — Exclamo Grenda

— Se los dije… estaba más cambiado… y me atrevo a decir que hasta guapo se ve — chisto su gemela

— Pues si se ve mejor — sonrió Candy

— ¿gracias?

— Íbamos al centro comercial ¿nos acompañas Bro-Bro?

— Claro… ¿Por qué no?

Durante el camino, Dipper se sentía un poco intimidado por las miradas de Candy y Grenda… casi parecían que saltarían sobre él cuando menos lo esperara.

— Este lugar no ha cambiado — susurro Dipper para si

— Lo sé — dijo Mabel — todo sigue igual, las personas, las cosas. Dijo mirando el lugar, hace unos minutos habían llegado a una cafetería — Sip… el mismo lugar de siempre

— Oh, no — susurro Candy

— ¿Qué? — quiso saber el castaño menor

La pelinegra señalo a la persona más detestable para Mabel.

— Pacifica — dijo entre dientes

— Vamos chicas, no dejen que las haga sentir mal — dijo Dipper

— No es sencillo — dijo Candy — es Pacifica Noroeste y lo puede lograr todo…

— Pensé que había cambiado — gruño Mabel

— Yo siempre se los dije… era otro eslabón en la peor especie. Gruño Dipper

…

Pacifica salía con sus amigas de una de las tiendas del centro comercial, y lo que vio… le hizo querer gritar de enojo. Los mellizos Pines habían vuelto.

— ¿Qué pasa Pacifica? Pregunto una de sus amigas

— Los mellizos Pines.

— ¿aquí?

La rubia señalo el punto donde se encontraban los hermanos y sus amigas, frunció el ceño con enojo, otra vez esa chiquilla inmadura queriendo llamar la atención de todos y ridiculizarse a sí misma.

— Oye, el hermano se ve mejor de lo que recuerdo — susurro la otra chica

— ¡Calla! No digas insensateces — gruño Pacifica

Las dos chicas callaron, y siguieron a la rubia quien siguió su caminata. En la mesa donde estaban los chicos, Dipper había notado la reacción de la Noroeste. Era solo él… o Pacifica se veía más linda. Sacudió la cabeza sacándose esas ideas de la mente, hablaban de Pacifica Noroeste, la persona más odiable del planeta.

— Oigan — dijo Candy dando un sorbo a su café — ¿me acompañan a al restaurante de mi tía?

— ¿restaurante? Claro — sonrió Mabel

— Les encantara es un restaurante chino, con comida chica, galletas de la suerte y cosas así.

— Yo voy — dijo Grenda

— Yo igual — dijo Mabel — ¿vienes Bro?

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Candy sonrió tomando eso como un sí, dejaron la paga y se dirigieron al restaurante que la menor pelinegra había dicho.

…

Pacifica aún no se sacaba de la mente a los gemelos, Mabel aun usaba esos suéteres de colores molestos, pero había dejado las faldas por jeans y unas botas, y Dipper aun usaba esa gorra de pino, una sudadera, jeans y vans. Dándole un aspecto despreocupado y hasta atractivo. Se golpeó la mejilla para sacarse de la mente esas ideas absurdas sobre Dipper Pines siendo atractivo.

— ¿quieren ir a algún lugar? Pregunto una de sus amigas — me han hablado sobre un nuevo restaurante de comida china… está cerca así que… ¿Qué dicen?

— ¿comida china? Sí, claro. Dijo la otra — ¿Qué dices Pacifica?

— ¿uh? C-claro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — quiso saber una

— N-nada.

— Es que aún no deja de pensar en Dipper — se burló la morena

— ¡Cállate! No es eso… solo recordé algo…

— De cómo Dipper se quedó contigo toda la noche en la fiesta en tu mansión — sonrió la otra

— ¡no! Eso fue hace 5 años… no pienso en eso… vámonos ya.

Ambas chicas sonrieron cómplices… aunque Pacifica lo negara una y mil veces, pensaba en Dipper.

…

— ¡Tada! — exclamo Candy

— Es… genial — exclamaron ambas femeninas

— Ya lo sé… sabía que dirían eso.

La asiática hizo entrar a los cuatro chicos, en la entrada permanecía una mujer joven con un traje estilo kimono más moderno.

— Bienvenidos ¿tienen reservación?

— Ehhhh

— Una mesa para 4… y si tengo reservación — bromeó con su tía la chica asiática

La mujer les llevo a una mesa un poco en el centro, dándoles las cartas del menú.

— Voy a ordenarlo todo — exclamo Mabel

— No lo harás — dijo Dipper — no tenemos tanto dinero —

— Yo invito chicos — sonrió Candy

— ¡gracias! — exclamo Mabel

— ¡Mabel! — regaño Dipper — no hace falta Candy… nosotros pagamos lo nuestro.

— Uhm, ok… si ustedes quieren.

…

Pacífica y sus amigas entraron al lugar, era bastante grande había bastante gente.

— Aquí es. Dijo una de las chicas — es un buen restaurante… se los dije.

— Se ve bien — dijo la rubia sin ninguna emoción

La mujer asiática les llevo a una mesa, y les ofreció las cartas del menú, pero algo volvió a captar la atención de la rubia.

— No puede ser… ¿aquí? susurro

Sus amigas voltearon a ver en la dirección que lo hacia la rubia, encontrándose otra vez con los Pines y las otras dos.

— El destiño~

— Cállate — gruño Pacifica

La chica mejor decidió callar, ese semblante serio asustaba mucho.

Pocas horas después…

— Comida… creo que te amo. Dijo Mabel

— No comiences con tus romances — dijo Dipper

— Tú cállate — dijo Mabel con la boca llena de fideos — que nadie quita que esta sabrosa.

Candy y Grenda se mantenían entretenidas con las pequeñas discusiones de los mellizos, siempre iban a pelear pero siempre se querrían.

— ¿nos darán galleta de la suerte? Quiso saber Grenda

— Sí, es el postre — dijo Candy

— Voy al baño ya regreso.

— Oki — sonrió Mabel

— Y no te comas mis galletas —

— No lo hare — dijo cruzando sus dedos tras la espalda

…

Pacifica se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño un momento, dejo atrás a sus amigas que esperaban las galletas de la fortuna, cuando salio del baño choco con alguien y cayeron estrepitosamente al piso.

— Shit — mascullo por lo bajo la rubia

Se levantó del piso encontrándose con el menor de los mellizos igual de aturdido que ella pero ya de pie.

— ¿Dipper?

— ¿Pacifica?

Un leve sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas de la rubia, el Pines se veía más alto, seguía siendo delgado, pero…

— Nunca creí volver a verte.

— Y yo estaba feliz de no hacerlo —

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la rubia

— Lo que oíste… mi hermana y yo nunca te agradamos y siempre tratabas de humillarnos.

— Pffff… ¿has visto a tu hermana? Por dios, parece niña de preescolar.

— No te metas con mi hermana.

— Ay, no, no, no estoy para oír tus estúpidos sermones de hermano preocupón.

— Solo lo dire una vez ¿si? Deja de meterte con mi hermana.

— Ok… quieres que deje de meterme con tu hermana… solo lárguense de aquí y asunto arreglado.

— Nunca dejaras de ser un eslabón más… rubia oxigenada.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡mi pelo es NATURAL!

— Si aja…

Dipper quiso pasar de largo, pero alguien sujetaba la manga de su sudadera, al voltearse observo que era una mujer de edad mayor con una charola de galletas de la fortuna.

— No gracias.

— Gracias — dijo Pacifica — pero, no…

La mujer solo dijo unas cosas en chino y le puso la galleta a cada uno en la mano y luego se fue de ahí.

— Eso… fue raro.

— Demasiado — suspiro Dipper

Pacifica abrió su galleta mientras que Dipper entro al baño de hombres y la abrió.

— "hoy se inicia este viaje, la sabiduría refleja lo que el otro siente, cuando entiendas lo que tienes, el amor sincero te cambiara" leyeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Dipper se sobresaltó al sentir como el piso se movía ¿Qué era? ¿Temblor? ¡¿Otro Weirdmageddon?! Ojala y no lo fuera. Pacifica afuera también sintió el piso bajo sus pies moverse. Dipper salio de golpe de adentro y encontró a la rubia un poco aturdida.

— ¿está temblando? Dijo Dipper

— ¿eh? Pues el suelo se mueve… ¡¿Qué crees idiota?!

— Argh.

Dipper solo frunció el ceño mientras el piso volvió a estar quieto, ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, se dedicaron una mirada de desprecio para luego tomar camino a su respectiva mesa.

— ¿Sintieron el temblor? — pregunto Pacifica llegando donde sus amigas

— ¿temblor?

— Claro que no — dijo la otra — no ha temblado, ni nada.

— ¿eh? Pero en verdad tembló…

— Claro que no… — dijo la morena

…

— ¿están bien? — pregunto Dipper

— Si… ¿pooooor? Dijo Mabel

— Tembló

— Pffff. Claro que hermano.

— Alguien esta paranoico — dijo Grenda

— No estoy paranoico — dijo — en verdad tembló.

— Hermano creo que el viaje y el cambio de aires te afecto… mejor hay que irnos para que puedas descansar.

— Está bien.

Luego de un rato, los hermanos se despidieron de sus amigas y regresaron a la cabaña, mientras que Pacifica y sus amigas hacían lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

Al anochecer, Mabel terminaba de colocar los posters en la pared, mientras que Dipper leía un libro en su cama propia.

— Este lugar sigue siendo genial ¡mira las astillas que volví a clavarme!

— Una cabra quiere comerse mi sabana — gruño mientras estiraba el brazo para sacarle la manta al animal

— Buenas noches hermano.

— Buenas noches hermana — dijo Dipper cuando por fin la cabra se cansó de masticar su sabana.

Mientras, en la mansión Noroeste otra vez, Pacifica terminaba de cepillarse el cabello para luego meterse en su cama. Suspiro cansada el día había sido largo… aun tenia mal sabor de boca con lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Aun no entendía que era lo que había pasado.

— Mañana es otro día. Suspiro

Y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida, mas no sabía que tal vez mañana sería un día muy loco.

 _Fin del prólogo._

* * *

 ** _Ehmmm, ¡hola! Bueno termine el prólogo… lamento que sea un poco raro, no sabía cómo escribirlo… ya antes había escrito una historia así y bueno… en fin… espero que les haya gustado, denle una oportunidad ^^ y por favor si no te gusta esta historia no la comentes y nos ahorramos todos un disgusto. Ojala les gustara y nos vemos la próxima._**

 ** _¿reviews?_**

— **_Saory N. Cipher_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls no me pertenece es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. (Muy sensual por cierto, ¿es soltero? – Ignoren eso –)_**

 ** _Algunos han dicho o han encontrado similitudes con la película "un viernes de locos" ¡pues si ^^! será una pequeña adaptación a la película y como una antes mencione también a otro Fanfic que había escrito que se basaba también en la película._**

 ** _Advertencia: aquí comienza el cambio de roles muahahahaha ¬u¬ (¿?)_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1._

 _Al día siguiente…_

— "debo levantarme… mis padres vendrán enseguida a hacerlo… argggg que flojera"— pensaba Pacifica sin muchos ánimos

Por alguna razón su cama se sentía diferente, no se sentía igual como todos los días. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, su visión seguía adormilada, sintió un olor diferente… no olía a su perfume de siempre… olía mucho más diferente. Abrió los ojos con dificultad cegándola por un momento la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Cuando enfoco mejor su visión… se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, ¿se quedó en casa de alguna de sus amigas? Se levantó perezosa y se dirigió a donde supuso que era el baño, su cuerpo se sentía muy liviano, quizá era el efecto de acabarse de levantar ¿no? Encendió el grifo para dejar que el agua salía, tomo un poco entre sus manos hasta que…

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — grito

Se miró las manos, ¡donde estaba su perfecta manicura! ¡Donde estaba su barniz! ¡Estas manos no eran de ella! Se tocó la garganta; esa voz no era femenina. Al fin volteo la mirada al espejo, y lo que vio…

— ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —

 _En otro lugar…_

Se removió perezosamente en la cama, está por alguna razón estaba más suave de lo que recordaba. La luz comenzaba a molestarle, se cubrió con las mantas enterrando su cabeza entre las almohadas.

— Es hora de despertar— dijo una mujer mayor entrando al cuarto — señorita… despierte… sus padres la esperan para desayunar—

La mujer – que al parecer era de servicio – abandono el cuarto, mientras tanto "él" seguía acostado sin ánimos de despertar, pero por milagros de los dioses del olimpo (?) se levantó en su modo "zombie"

— Buenos días Mabel— bostezo—

Abrió completamente los ojos, pero se sorprendió al no ver la cama de su hermana al lado de la suya.

— ¿Mabel?— pregunto

Rápidamente se dirigió las manos a la garganta, esa no era su voz, se miró las manos; tenía una perfecta manicura en sus uñas y estaba muy cuidadas. Rápidamente se dirigió a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba por ahí.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— grito "ella" al ver su reflejo, tenía cabello rubio muy largo con flequillo, piel pálida, en otras cosas ¡Era una chica! ¡y no cualquier chica! ¡era Pacifica Noroeste! Dipper estaba en el cuerpo de la rubia—"esto no es mio"— pensó mirando aquel cabello—"ni esto"—se miró las uñas— ¡tampoco esto!— se puso las manos en el trasero— "¡EN DEFINITINA ESTO NO ES MIO!"— se puso las manos en los pechos

Volvió a gritar mientras se sacudía el cuerpo, ¡qué horror! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Era Pacifica! ¡¿Pero cómo?! Esto le empezó a recordar la vez que cambio cuerpos con Mabel.

— C-clámate Dipper— se susurró — ya lo sé… esto es una broma… o-o es una pesadilla… s-si debe ser eso…

Se pellizco un poco fuerte para tratar de "despertarse" pero fue en vano ¡Estaba despierto! Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación hiperventilando un poco, trato de calmarse y debía aclarar sus pensamientos.

— A ver… ¿Qué fue lo último que paso? — se susurró—Mabel y yo nos despedimos de Candy y Grenda… y después… cenamos… y-y luego miramos un poco de televisión… tío Ford discutió un poco con el tío Stan… y-y… Mabel y yo nos fuimos a dormir… — dijo rápidamente

¡¿Qué había ocurrido?! ¡¿Por qué estaba en ese cuerpo?! Esperen… si él estaba en el cuerpo de Pacifica… eso significaba que…

— Aaaaaaaaay, no— exclamo—Pacifica esta en mi cuerpo—

El hecho de que la rubia estuviera en su cuerpo le daba hasta comezón, podía lidiar con que Mabel y él cambiaron cuerpos una vez, hasta incluso que cambiara de cuerpo con Pato… pero… ¿con la Noroeste? ¡¿Qué el mundo lo odiaba tanto?!

— Cálmate, cálmate— se repetía—solo, hay que buscar a Pacifica y resolver todo esto… ¿Por qué deje que tío Stan quemara esa alfombra?— exclamo

— Pacifica— se abrió la puerta mostrando a la señora Noroeste— ¿aún no estas vestida? Vístete en este instante—

Aquella mujer solo dijo aquello y volvió a salir. La rubia empezó a hiperventilar nuevamente hasta que se estampo su mano en la mejilla.

— ¡AU!— se quejó—al parecer siento el dolor en este cuerpo.

Suspiro derrotado, se dirigió al guardarropa de la Noroeste y miro dentro; solo vestidos ajustados, elegantes ¡¿Qué no tenía aunque sea un jean?! Miro en los últimos cajones encontrando milagrosamente un pantalón y una sudadera rosa.

— 17 años viviendo con Mabel, puedo tolerar el rosa en mi cuerpo— mascullo

Cogió todo lo que necesitaría, y con una venda en los ojos a ciegas se dirigió al baño, eso sería muy vergonzoso y traumatizante.

— Cuando encuentre al responsable de esto… me vengare.

 _Mientras tanto…_

— Esto no está pasando, no está pasando, no está pasando ¡en definitiva NO está pasando!—

Se miró fijamente en el espejo, ¡¿Estaba en el cuerpo de Dipper?! Se pasó las manos por el cabello, ¡esto debía ser una pesadilla! ¡Debía de despertar!

— ¡Despiértate!— se estampo la mano en la mejilla dejando una marca— ¡¿no es una pesadilla?!

Al parecer no era pesadilla, ¡¿Por qué estaba en el cuerpo de ese nerd?! No, no, no, no, no, no, y ¡mil veces NO! Es que esos dos mellizos siempre traían algo paranormal con ellos, ¡¿y ahora cambiaban de cuerpo?!

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto universo?— susurro

— ¡hey bro-bro! — apareció Mabel por la puerta para colgarse de su cuello

— ¡…!

— ¿aún no estas vestido?

— Y-yo…

— Vístete y baja a desayunar… te espero abajo ¡adiós!— se despidió la chica antes de desaparecer por la puerta

"Dipper" choco la frente en la pared varias veces para tratar de "despertar" pero al parecer si estaba muy despierto.

— Debo encontrar a ese nerd.—susurro

Volvió rápidamente hacia la habitación que el menor de los Pines compartía con su hermana, fue directamente al armario para sacar un poco de ropa.

— ¿Qué este torpe no conoce lo que es la moda?— pregunto al ver la ropa que tenía el chico

No le quedo de otra más que tomar lo primero que vio y con una máscara de soldador que estaba en el lado de Mabel – que quien sabe por qué la tenía – entro al baño, eso sería extraño, vergonzoso y demás.

…

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?— pregunto Ford mientras leía el periódico

— Estaba en el baño… por alguna razón se veía muy nervioso— dijo Mabel masticando un bocado de la comida

— ¿Dipper, nervioso?—pregunto Stan—que novedad.

— Deja el sarcasmo Stanley— dijo Ford

— Deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo.

— Y después dicen que yo soy la inmadura—comento Mabel

La singular familia siguió desayunando tranquilamente, aunque los gemelos discutían por momentos.

— Dipper bajaste— dijo Mabel al ver a su "hermano" bajar —se enfría tu desayuno…

— L-lo siento… y-yo—trato de formular algo "el chico"

— ¿te sucede algo muchacho?— pregunto Stan

— N-no… p-para nada… he, lo siento… y-yo… debo salir.

— ¿A dónde?— quiso saber Ford

— A-a algún lugar.

— ¡te acompaño!— dijo Mabel—solo déjame terminar de comer.

— N-no hace falta—trato de sonar amable "Dipper" —r-regreso luego.

Dicho esto, "el muchacho" salio por la puerta azotándola de improvisto. Mabel se extrañó ante aquel comportamiento de su hermano.

— Uhmmm, está bien… aquí te espero— susurro

— ¿Estás bien sobrina?— dijo Stan

— S-si… solo… digo… Dipper siempre es nervioso y paranoico… pero… se veía raro.

— Déjalo… de seguro está pasando por esos cambios en los adolescentes—dijo Stan

— C-claro— dijo Mabel, recordando aquella vez que cambio cuerpo con Dipper y Stan le explico muchas cosas sobre los adolescentes—claro.

.

.

.

.

"Pacifica" bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, fue todo un caos para cambiarse de ropa, digo… ¡tuvo una pelea de vida o muerte con el sostén! es que… ¡tantas cuerdas, broches, etc.! ¡¿Cómo las mujeres podían ponerse eso?! Luego una lucha interminable con el cabello ¿Por qué las mujeres amaban tenerlo largo? Ahora entendía por qué Mabel se demoraba tanto en desenredar esa mata de abundante pelo castaño que tenía. Y ahora "ella" había demorado una eternidad peinando esa mata de pelo disque rubio, y ahora lo llevaba… ñeh, más o menos.

— Debo encontrar a Pacifica— murmuro

— Pacifica… ¿con quién hablas?— dijo el señor Noroeste desde el comedor

— C-con nadie… ehmmm ¿padre?

— Eso sonó como pregunta—dijo el peli-negro

"la rubia" se dirigió al comedor, donde estaba "su padre" leyendo el periódico y "su madre" leyendo una revista mientras comía su plato de fruta fresca.

— Buenos… buenos días— saludo

— …

— Buenos días señorita— saludo una sirvienta mientras se acercaba con una charola con una tetera, tazas, y demás, parecía muy pesada.

— Le ayudo— dijo de inmediato "la chica"

Sus padres alzaron la mirada, para ver como "su hija" tomaba aquella charola y la ponía en la mesa…. Acababa ¿acababa de ayudar a la servidumbre?

— Hija te he dicho que para eso tenemos a la servidumbre…— dijo su madre

— ¿uh? Pues… se veía pesada… tuve que ayudarla.

— Gracias señorita— dijo la sirvienta mientras se dedicaba a llenar la taza de café del señor Noroeste.

— Hija, mejor siéntate… y… ¿Qué es esa ropa?— dijo su madre

— Ehmmm, pues… ¡ah! Miren la hora debo ir a ver a una amiga…

— Aun no desayunas—dijo su padre

— Es que… quede de desayunar con ella… en… en el centro… si, ahí… ¡Debo irme adiós!

— ¡No olvides que debes llegar a tiempo para…!

Tarde… Sus padres la miraron como corría hacia la puerta y se iba como alma que lleva el diablo. Por alguna razón se veía muy nerviosa y algo ansiosa.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— dijo la Noroeste

— No lo sé… pero algo anda mal— dijo el Noroeste para volver a su lectura.

…

Corrió y corrió por las calles del pueblo, mientras iba chocando con algunas personas mientras se disculpaba ¿Pacifica Noroeste disculpándose con la gente del pueblo? Eso no era normal, era de asustarse.

— Linda Susan— dijo al ver a la mujer barrer la entrada de la cafetería, de seguro que la familia Pines había ido a desayunar ahí — ¡Linda Susan! — exclamo la rubia mientras corría hacia ella

— Oh, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? — dijo la extraña mujer mientras levantaba su otro parpado— es la princesa de los Noroeste.

— ¿la familia Pines está ahí? digo… ¿han venido a desayunar aquí?

— Oh, pues… no, no se han aparecido por aquí.

— Aghh, gracias de todos modos— susurro la chica

— De seguro y los encuentras en la cabaña del misterio…

— Si, ire alla... ¡adiós Linda Susan! — exclamo la chica retomando su recorrido

— Adiós— se despidió aquella mujer — no recordaba que la señorita Noroeste fuera así… bueno, realmente no recuerdo mucho— rio

.

.

.

.

Había corrido durante varios minutos atrás, debía encontrar a Dipper rápidamente… bueno, encontrar a Pacifica, ¡es decir! Encontrar a la persona que parecía ser ella.

— Cuando lo vea… lo voy a despedazar— gruño "el chico" ¡no quería seguir en ese cuerpo! Era muy raro

Algunas personas mientras corría le saludaban, pero claro… pensaban que era el Pines, pero lo único que hizo fue ignorarlos, Pacifica Noroeste no se llevaba bien con la gente del pueblo.

— ¡Hola Dipper!— escucho como le llamaban

"el chico" se giró encontrándose con la amiga de Mabel… Candy, recordaba que se llamaba — Buenos días Dipper— saludo la asiática

— Ehmmm, buenos días— dijo tratando de retomar su recorrido pero la menor le alcanzo

— ¿Mabel está contigo?— pregunto

— Eh, n-no… se quedó, en la casa.

— Ya veo… entonces… ¡podemos pasear juntos!

— ¡¿q-que?!

— Si, ya sabes… caminar un rato, junto…

— Y-yo…

— Vamos… ¿sí?

"Dipper" se contuvo para no mandarla a… ok, debía aguantar a esa tipa hasta que encontrara a "Pacifica"

— E-está bien.

— ¡genial! Digo… b-bien.

"¿a esta tipa le gusta Dipper?" pensó Pacifica "Dios, que malos gustos tiene" siguió caminando con Candy a su lado que le hablaba de unas cuantas cosas, lo cual "él" ignoraba.

…

"Pacifica" seguía corriendo hasta que algo capto su atención… ¡Era Dipper! Digo… era él… ¡era Pacifica en el cuerpo de Dipper!

— ¡Dipper!— exclamo mientras corrió hasta "él"

Candy se giró para encontrarse a la Noroeste correr con dirección a Dipper. — ¿Qué hace ella aquí?— pregunto

"Dipper" se giró encontrándose también con "la chica" — no lo sé— dijo "Dipper"

— Te estuve buscando— jadeo "Pacifica"

— Pues yo iba a buscarte— dijo "Dipper"

— ¿eh?

Candy sentía como "Dipper" mataba a "Pacifica" con la mirada, sintiéndose en un ambiente un tanto incómodo.

— Permíteme Candy… debo hablar con P… Dipper.

— ¿está bien?— dijo la menor

"Pacifica" jalo a "Dipper" del brazo para llevarlo un poco más lejos de la chica asiática, esta miraba curiosa a ambos chicos.

— Sé que eres tu Pacifica— dijo "la rubia"

— Y yo sé que eres tu Dipper— dijo "el castaño"

— ¡¿Qué paso!?— exclamo en voz baja "Pacifica"

— ¡¿tengo cara de saber que paso?!— dijo en igual tono "Dipper"— primero yo estaba en mi hermoso cuerpo y cuando desperté estaba en tu cuerpo.

— Cálmate rubia oxigenada… ya encontrare la forma de resolver esto.

— Ok… primero… ¡soy rubia natural!— susurro— y segundo… más te vale… esta semana mi familia y yo tenemos una fiesta muy importante.

— Oh, con que eso me querían decir…— susurro "Pacifica"

— Eres un idiota… y… ¿Qué estás haciendo vestido así? Pacifica Noroeste NO se viste así… y… ni siquiera te maquillaste.

— Oye, al menos así te ves más humana y menos como una muñeca Barbie.

— Escúchame bien Pines… si me haces quedar mal frente a alguna persona las pagaras caro… ¿entiendes?

— Bien… pero tú no me hagas quedar mal frente a mi familia… no quiero que le digas nada a mi hermana o si no…

— Ay ahí vas de nuevo con tu amor fraternal… tu hermana ya es bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola… además según se, tu eres el menor.

— Por 5 minutos — refunfuño "Pacifica" haciendo puchero — pero ese no es el caso… mira, hay que hacer algo, actuaremos como el otro así las personas no sospecharan…

— Ok… eso es fácil—sonrió "Dipper" — ¡Ajem! Oh, soy muy inteligente, tengo mucha inteligencia más que tú, y tengo aventuras sobrenaturales y voy por ahí con un diario extraño y desgastado y lucho diariamente con criaturas y demonios doritos iluminatis.

— ¡yo no digo eso!— exclamo en voy alta

— ¿todo está bien?— pregunto Candy desde donde estaba

— Sí, todo bien— dijo "Pacifica" — ¡Ajem! Mírenme, soy la hija de unos multimillonarios que creen que pueden comprar el mundo, soy familiar del supuesto fundador de Gravity Falls, pero en verdad TODA mi familia es un FRAUDE y no soy más que otro eslabón en la peor cadena… ¡oh! Aparte de que mi pelo no es rubio.

— ¡eres un…! — exclamo "Dipper suspiro

— ¿Qué dices? ¿trato?— dijo estirando su mano

"Dipper" murmuro y maldijo en voz baja, para luego darse por vencido. —Trato…— estrecho la mano con "la chica"

— Bien…

— Bien…

— Bien…

— Bien….

— Excelente…

— Maravilloso…

— Excelente… excelentoso…

— Esa no es una palabra.

— Ya lo sé…

Dipper solo gruño en voz baja para irse otra vez con Candy.

— ¿pasa algo malo?— quiso saber Candy

— No… para nada.

 _Fin del capítulo 1._

* * *

 ** _Buenas gente bonita ^^, bueno quiero agradecer por sus hermosos reviews y sus hermosos favs y follows, no saben cuánto me alegran ^^, lamento que sea un capitulo corto pero quizá luego se hagan largos… en fin, otra vez gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

 ** _Ah, por cierto… creo que meteré un OC y habrá un poco de CanDip o como se llame… nos leemos luego._**

— **_Saory N. Cipher_**


	3. Aviso, me voy? me quedo? quien sabe :)

**Hola! me han extañado? no? bueno u.u, ahm, realmente lamento mucho estar tardando tanto con este fanfic ;-; Pero bueno, quiza le pase lo mismo que a "Frozen, un verano congelado" sep, se muda a Wattpad, ya no me estan dando muchas ganitas de venir aqui y publicar algo, por que siento que todo lo que escribo no es tan bueno, no se si me explico, lo siento mucho, pero ya veremos que pasa luego :) gracias por sus comentarios! nos vemos luego!**

 **Para mis informacion mandarme un PM ^3^**

 **\- Saory**


End file.
